A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, produces a displayed image by addressing an array of individual picture elements or pixels arranged in a pattern, such as in horizontal rows and vertical columns, a diamond grid, or other pattern.
Unfortunately, if one or more of the pixels of the display device is defective, the displayed image will replicate the defect. For example, if a pixel of the display device exhibits only an “ON” position, the pixel may produce a solid white square in the displayed image. In addition, if a pixel of the display device exhibits only an “OFF” position, the pixel may produce a solid black square in the displayed image. Thus, the effect of the defective pixel or pixels of the display device may be readily visible in the displayed image.